leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Manaless
Manaless champions do not possess mana. These champions instead * Spend health, * Use energy, * Have no cost for their abilities at all, relying entirely on cooldowns, * Use other champion-unique abilities costs as stated below. At this time, there are 18 champions that do not use mana. Manaless champions derive no benefit from mana or mana regeneration items, meaning that many items cannot be used to full efficiency on them. Manaless champions often use their resource bar for something else since they don't have to keep track of mana. It may be empty, filled with energy, or display a resource specific to that champion. Players should remember that, other than mana and energy, the resource bar does not limit the champion's ability usage. The ultimate abilities of all manaless champions are fully free of cost, gated only by cooldown, ammo or fury (depends on each champion) Cooldown Cooldown champions don't have any form of cost for their abilities. Their main advantage is their steady fighting ability and their independence from ability costs, allowing them to focus entirely on offensive or defensive stats. Their main disadvantage is that their cooldowns are generally longer during early game, as well as having lower base damage on abilities. These champions benefit greatly from cooldown reduction and derive no benefit from mana or mana regeneration items, meaning that many items cannot be used to full efficiency on them. No resource These champions' resource bar is empty (black) and serves no purpose: * * * Fury These champions' resource bar displays fury, colored in red. Having fury improves the champion in some way and is gained in combat or by collecting a health relic. Fury has a maximum of 100. Both and fury depletes over time while they are out of combat for a certain time, fury only depletes over time during her . * —builds fury by damaging enemies or passively while is active. increases Renekton's fury gains while under half health. When has 50 fury or more, his abilities consume fury to gain additional effects. * —builds fury with autoattacks, critical hits, killing blows, damaging enemies with , and instantly gains fury when he casts . gains from fury and has one ability, , which consumes his fury to heal him based on how much fury he had. * —builds fury with autoattacks and passively generates fury when not in . She uses fury to activate and sustain , which requires 100 fury to cast but only consumes fury while active. In one of the discussion posts concerning the new HUD animations for health and resources, "Bloodlust, Dragon's Fury and Rage" were listed separately and each received a slightly different particle effect. Ferocity Ferocity is currently only used by . Ferocity is generated in multiple ways, but primarily through spell casts, and has a maximum value of 5. Upon reaching 5 charges of Ferocity, will consume all five charges to empower the next regular ability casted. is capable of building Ferocity through: * Hitting enemies with non-empowered regular abilities, gaining 1 Ferocity per cast. * Using , generating up to 5 Ferocity over 3.75 seconds. ** If in possession of a with at least 14 stacks or a , using an ability while is activated will generate 1 additional Ferocity, generating up to 5 Ferocity over 3 seconds Heat Heat is currently only used by . Heat is generated by using abilities, and rapidly decreases to 0 if no abilities have been cast in the last few seconds. Depending on the current heat amount, the resource bar will have a different color and the following effects will be applied to the champion: * 0–49 heat—No effect. * 50–99 heat—'Danger Zone'. abilities gain additional effects. * 100 heat—'Overheat'. is silenced and his basic attacks deal additional damage until his heat reaches 0. Energy Energy champions use an alternative to mana for spending on abilities. The energy bar is yellow, having a maximum of 200 with no growth per level. The main advantage of energy is its rapid regeneration (10 energy per second), so that energy champions are not at the risk of depleting their resource over time. However, due to the maximum amount of energy being capped, their ability combos can deplete energy in an important situation and leave them unable to cast spells for a few crucial seconds while their energy regenerates (unlike mana champions, whose mana pools increase, nullifying this problem as the game goes on). To somewhat alleviate this, energy champions have at least one ability which restores a small amount of energy if used in specific conditions, so careful management to set up these conditions will prevent energy from depleting too quickly. These champions typically do not benefit from cooldown reduction as much as other champions as they lack the energy to support their more frequent ability casts. * * * * * Health Health champions use their own health to cast their abilities. Their main advantage is the ability to focus on their total health and health regeneration, as they don't have to waste time regenerating mana or energy. However, they can fight themselves to death if their skills are used carelessly while in combat, since being low on health also warrants the same (if not more) dangers as being low on mana. Spell vamp, life steal, and health regeneration are extremely beneficial to these champions. These champions cannot kill themselves using their abilities, as their abilities may become free at critical health or will not become available for use. * * * * * Shield * makes use of his secondary bar to create a temporary, decaying absorption shield that is generated by the damage he deals with his abilities. Blood Well * makes use of his secondary bar to display the current amount of health stored in his Blood Well. The resource color is red when it is ready to activate and revive Aatrox from death, and gray when the activation is on cooldown. Category:Gameplay elements